With A Little Class
by CluelessWithTheClovers
Summary: 9 teenagers are warped into the TF2 world, right in the middle of the chaos of battle and scatter. Teaming up with one of the nine other classes, each teen is thrown headfirst into the lust of battle. Without the respawn on their sides, can they last long enough for Engy to build a teleporter to teleport them back home? Or will one of them die first? Rated T because TF2.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeeah! I don't usually write stories for TF2, so I'll introduce myself.**

**I'm Clove25, I usually write stories for Harvest Moon and other things but I decided to try something new. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I recognized the map, it was one of my favorites. And if I was right then I might be able to find someone. I ran the directions through my head like a checklist.

_Take a left, up the stairs... past the window and..._

I peeked over the side of a railing to see a tall man wearing a funny hat, glasses and carrying a very long gun, looking through a scope on the top. He seemed to not notice me, watching the battle scene outside the door frame with strong concentration.

"Hiya!" I called.

He swivled his gun around to point it at me.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Woah woah! Careful with that thing!"

He slowly lower his gun to take a look a me. "Spy. That's the most ridiculous disguise I've seen you use yet," he said in a strong Australian accent.

"W-Wait! I'm not Spy! My name is Claire! You've got me mixed up with someone else!" I told him.

"No I dont. I don't care who you are, but I'm gonna' have to kill ya," he said, looking through the scope of his gun again. His face started to change shape and color until it morphed into a masked face, the BLU spy.

The Spy froze, a small hole suddenly appearing in his head, and he slumped to the ground with a small thud.

I whipped my head around, my dark ginger hair flying with me, to see the same guy that Spy had looked like before he had decloaked himself. He slowly lowered his gun, muttering something that I couldn't hear. "Sheila!" he shouted. I jumped when he addressed me. "What are ya doin' 'ere?"

I fumbled nervously with my hands. "M-My friends and I... we just appeared in the middle of this... chaos and we scattered. I don't know where my friends are and I don't want to die. Are you going to kill me?" I asked shakily.

* * *

Demoman swayed drunkily into the ditch, humming a song and swinging an empty beer bottle as he went. War still raged around him, but he didn't seem to notice. Suddenly something pushed him and Demoman fell to the ground, right before an explosion sounded. Demo looked up to see the face of a kid, only a teenager, and a smoked part of the ground where he had been just moments earlier.

"Thaanks kid," Demo slurred.

"Anytime for my favorite Class," he replied, helping Demoman up. "Name's Cody, and you're Demoman!"

"Right ye ar' lad!" Demo replied before taking a swig from his bottle, only to come up empty. "Don't suppose you got anny beer on ya?"

"Sadly no, but I better get you out of here, and back to base. Don't want ya to stumble into Heavy's bullets or Pyro's fire," Cody said, taking the bottle from Demo."But I'm sure there's more beer for you back at the base! Let's go!"

Demo help but chuckle. "Alright lad, lead the way then."

* * *

"I've _got _to be dreaming! Y-Yeah! That's it!" a girl with frizzy blonde hair mumbled to herself as she unknowingly made her way through the RED team base. It was a place you could easily become lost in and that's exactly how the girl felt. She was passing by a wall when it suddenly opened and a tall man with a short dark brown hair cut, glasses, and a lab coat stepped out. He was holding what looking like a portable vaccuum cleaner in his hands.

The girl heard him mutter something in German and her ears perked up. "What did you say?" she asked.

The man finally took notice of her. "I was cursing the other team's sniper. Got a good headshot on me," he replied. "You speak german?"

The girl smiled. "I used to live there. My name is Riley, what's yours?" she asked.

"You can just call me Medic."

"Medic huh? No wonder you're dressed like a doctor!" Riley retorted, giggling.

* * *

A teen with ginger hair slunk around the BLU team base, his blue eyes twinkling mischeiviously. He turned a corner of the base and ran right into a BLU Scout.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

"What are you doin around here kid? I haven't seen you before!" the Scout said.

"Don't know. My friends and I just appeared here a couple of minutes ago," he replied.

"Well come with me then. Can't have a teenager running around defenseless," the Scout offered. His face started started to change shape until it morphed into the face of the RED Spy.

"I'm Sammy," the boy said, offering a hand to shake. The Spy didn't take it, ignoring Sammy's introduction.

"You can help me get zee briefcase, yes? Can you create a distraction?" Spy asked.

"A distraction?" Sammy repeated. He snickered. "This'll be fun."

* * *

A boy about medium height surveyed the scene layed out before him with watchful eyes., humming a song quietly as he did so. He was watching the battle from high above, yet for some reason he wasn't getting hit by any rockets or bullets.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see a tall figure in a firesuit, wearing a black gas mask and carrying a flamethrower. He said something under his mask, a normal person wouldn't have been able to understand it but the boy seemed to be able to.

"Who am I? My name is Mikey! I assume your Pyro judging by the flamethrower that you're holding," Mikey said, gesturing to Pyro's flamethrower.

The masked face of Pyro nodded and proceeded to ask something under his mask.

"Do I... like fire? Well sir, that's a question that will take some time to answer," Mikey replied.

* * *

A guy taller than the rest was running away from the chaos of the battle, not looking where he was going he ran right into someone.

He held his head in pain. "Ow. That hurt. Sorry about that!" he said, looking up at the person that he had bumped into. He recognized the person to be Scout, a tall skinnyish boy from Boston. He got up and offered Scout a hand.

Scout waved away the hand. "Nah, I'm fine. Wait a minute... You look like a teenager. What are ya doin' round here?"

The guy scratched his head in confusion. "I don't know. Just showed up a couple minutes ago," he replied. "The name's Dirk."

"You were runnin' pretty fast back there," Scout said. "But not as fast as me."

"I'm sure you're faster," Dirk said.

Scout's eyebrow raised questioningly. "Wouldn't you like to test that?"

Dirk shook his head no. "I'm sure you are faster than me. You're a hyper active... adult who still acts like a kid," he replied.

"Hey!" Scout protested.

* * *

A boy about medium height with short shaggy brown hair was walking through the RED base, without a care when he found himself in a room with a briefcase in it. "Woah! What's this thing?"

The sound of a gun clicking suddenly sounded from behind him and he turned to see a very broad man carrying a bulk gun. Everything was big about him: his hands, his face, his body, EVERYTHING.

"YOU TOUCHED BRIEFCASE?" He asked in a loud bellowing voice.

"No! I was only looking," the boy responded.

The man didn't respond, but set his bulk gun down onto the table with loud thud. He looked at it for a minute before his eyes widened.

"SOMEONE TOUCHED MY WEAPON! WHO TOUCHED MY WEAPON?!" he yelled angrily. His eyes landed on the boy. "WAS IT YOU?"

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"THIS SCRATCH. YOU DO IT TO MY GUN?"

"No man! What are you talking about? I don't even know what I'm doing here or where I am!"

Cody suddenly walked into the room, looking around for something. "Hey Tyler, do you know where I can find some beer? Demoman probably doesn't need anymore but he asked for it," he said.

Tyler shook his head no. "Nope, sorry Cody."

"Beer," the bulk man said. "Is in the fridge. Do not touch my sandvich."

"Sandvich? Don't you mean sandwhich?" Tyler asked after Cody left the room, in search of the fridge.

"Yes. I do mean Sandvich."

"Sandwhich."

"Sandvich."

"Sandwhich."

"Sandvich."

"Man, I'm not going to argue with you, but its called a 'Sandwhich'."

* * *

"And from then on out whenever a group of animals get together its called a zoo!" Soldier shouted at the lifeless heads of his enemies. One head fell off the fence that it was resting on and onto the ground, its helment rolled off to reveal it to be the head of the BLU Scout. "UNLESS ITS A FARM!"

"Uh... what are you doing?" someone asked.

Soldier turned to see a boy about medium height with brown shaggy hair and a beard. "I'm explaining to these soldiers how to sneak up on a Pyro!" he said.

The boy looked at him with a confused look. "You were just talking about animals in a zoo."

"No I wasn't boy!" Soldier argued back.

The boy rolled his eyes and offered a hand to shake. "I'm Alex."

Soldier saluted instead of shaking Alex's hand. "Soldier at your service!" he replied.

"Shouldn't you be out there fighting in that... mess?" Alex asked.

"I was just making sure that these soldiers know what they're doing but you're right!" he replied, grabbing his rocket launcher and running off but before he did, he paused and looked back. "Well boy, aren't you coming?"

"With you? But I don't have a weapon!"

Soldier gave Alex a shovel. "You do now. Godspeed!"

* * *

**So that's it for now. I'll be updating this again soon, so.. yeah! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**~Clove25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! One review already? I was shocked. But thanks! **

**Anyways here's Chapter 2, I hope you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress Two, but it would be sooooo cool if I did!**

* * *

Chapter 2

After RED had won the battle with the extra help, everyone had returned to base. The nine mercs were having a meeting about what to do with the teens and while doing so the nine teens were left to explore the RED base unsupervised.

They met in the rec roon, where they usually hung out inbetween battles.

"What are we gonna do wit' nine teenagers?" Scout mused to himself. He was sitting on the dark red worn out couch, squished inbetween Heavy and the Medic. Spy sat in a wooden chair next to a wooden table and Pyro sat across from him. Sniper was leaning against the wall, with crossed arms, and Soldier stood nearby infront of the door.

"You all saw how they help us win! They'll help us more in battles!" Soldier said.

"Don't be ridiculous Solly," Engineer said from where he was sitting on the floor next to a very drunk demoman. The drunk Scot was shifting in and out of conciousness constantly, so he had little clue what was going on. "They're just kids! We can't just throw them into the danger of battle."

"If zey did get hurt I could just heal zem vith my Medigun," Medic pointed out. "Besides, zey haff all proven zat zey haff special skills."

"Gentlemen, I may intervene your argument let me give you something to think about. Do you really want to give a teenager a weapon, let alone a gun?" Spy asked.

"Just show 'em how to use one!" Scout repllied.

"I'll do it!" Soldier eagerly volunteered.

"Mates they've got school," Sniper said.

"Then how about this. Engy will build a teleport large enough and powerful enough to transport them all back home. In the meantime, we'll teah 'em how to use a weapon and how to survive in battle," Scout suggested.

Everyone looked towards Engineer for approval. He sighed. "I guess that would work."

"Hudda hmmf! Hudda hudda hmmf?" Pyro said.

"Pyro's got a point. There's nine of them," Engineer said.

"And zere is nine of us. Ve each take one under our ving," Medic replied.

Before anyone could say anymore they all suddenly heard a large crash somewhere in the base. "Grab your weapons soldiers! BLU is invading the base!" Soldier said, throwing open the door and running out with the rest of the team following closely behind.

With weapons in hand, the team followed the noise to its source only to find themselves in the kitchen. The place was a wreck. The oven had been left on and nearby one of the wooden chairs had been burnt to pieces, the sink was spewing water at a fast rate into an already overflowing sink which was starting to create pools of water on the floor. Pots and pans were strewn all over the floor. In the middle of it all was Claire, her clothes slightly torn and a small burn mark was on her shirt.

"I-I'm so sorry! Mikey found the kitchen and got kind of interested in the oven. He set the chair on fire and we tried to put it out and while that was happening, Jack grabbed some pots and pans and left some on the floor. Using those and some things from Engineer's workshop, he made a robot. We got cut up pretty bad! The robot cut us I mean," she quickly explained, the words tumbling out of her mouth really fast.

The nine mercs stared at her in silence for a minute before Heavy said, "Engineer? You might want to start working on that teleporter."

"I'll get it started right away," Engineer said, walking towards his workshop.

While the rest of the team left to find the robot, Medic stayed behind to make sure that Claire was okay.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine. My clothes are little torn, that's all but otherwise I'm fine!" Claire replied as she started to put away the pots and pans.

"Vat about zee burn mark on your chest?" Medic questioned.

Claire looked down at her shirt and almost facepalmed. "I guess I got too close to the fire."

"Alright, just be careful," Medic warned her before leaving the kitchen. Once the young girl was out of earshot he muttered to himself. "I hope Engineer makes zat teleporter soon."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter guys! I promise the next one will be better. ^^ **

**So anyways the nine classes have decided to take each teen under their wing and you all met a new kid, whose name was Jack. I forgot to put him in Chapter 1 and I was too lazy to edit it so I put him in here. **

**Don't forget to review! Comments and critics are greatly appreciated!**

**See you guys next time when I update this!**

**-Clove**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm doing two pairs per chapter as suggested by one of my reviewers. This chapter features Claire and Sniper and Riley and Medic. **

**But I must thank you all for the support! I truly love all you guys and thanks for all the ideas and suggestions.**

**And I think I may have forgotten to tell you that all my OCs are based off of my real friends and I am Claire. ^^ so... yeah. I'll try not to focus on Claire too much.**

**Anyways... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! And oh yeah, I was going to post this chapter on Tuesday but I couldnt wait! I worked really hard on this chapter and I really hope you guys like it! :D :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Something was poking Claire. "Claire... Claire wake up..."

Claire rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. "Five more minutes..." she grumbled.

Riley rolled her eyes and tried waking her best friend up again. "Claire c'mon. You're going to miss breakfast."

"Not hungry," came Claire's muffled voice buried into her pillow.

"C'mon Claire... please?" Riley pleaded.

Claire rolled over again to look at her friend, squinting at the sunlight. "I said no. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Are you kidding me? You slept like a rock!"

"Yeah but we went to bed at 2:00 AM," Claire mumbled.

"Yes and that was your own fault. You broke into Scout's supply of Bonk!" Riley said. "Seriously Claire just get up. Everyone else is already awake."

Claire sighed and ran a hand through her ginger hair, which was all over the place from tossing and turning during the night. She kicked off her flimsy blankets, stood and stretched. Thankfully the RED base had some extra rooms for their guests to sleep in (Although they hardly ever had any) and Riley and Claire immediatly volunteered to sleep in the same room, not just because they were best friends but because they were the only girls.

The room was very bare, having only one window which the sunlight streamed in through brightly and two beds were pushed up against the wall. The two girls straightened themselves up a bit before joining the others in the kitchen, which had been cleaned by Claire herself. Mikey and Cody were sitting at the small table in the kitchen eating a plate of eggs and bacon and Pyro was behind the stove cooking some more bacon.

"Morning Pyro," Claire said with a slight yawn as she walked in with Riley on her heels. "Got any food left?"

"Hudda hmmf?" Pyro asked.

Claire glanced at Mikey. "What did he say?" she asked.

"Asked if you wanted some bacon," Mikey replied before shoving some more eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah I would, thanks Pyro," Claire replied, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes for a minute.

"I assume you're not a morning person?" someone suddenly said. Claire's eyes shot open to see not Riley standing infront of her, but Sniper.

Claire sleepily rubbed her eyes. "No I am most definetly not."

Sniper chuckled. "Well anyways after you're done eatin' could you come meet me oustide the RED base? I want to show you some things before the battle with BLU tomorrow."

"Sure," Claire replied as Pyro handed her a plate of bacon. "Thanks again Pyro."

"And I'm pretty sure that Medic wants to see you in the Infirmary when you're done eatin' too Riley," Sniper said, looking at Riley who was standing next to Claire. Riley nodded in response.

"Alright thanks Sniper," Claire said before starting to eat the bacon. Sniper left the room to let them eat in peace but it didn't last for long until Demoman came barging into the room looking for Cody.

"Where's me young lad?" he asked Riley, obviously not aware that he was right infront of him.

Riley pointed towards the table and Demoman walked over to him. "You done eatin' yet lad?" he asked.

"I am now," Cody said after swallowing his last bite of eggs.

"Then let's go. Need to get ya prepared for the battle tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya Claire. Bye Riley," Cody said before following the Scot out the door.

"Later Cody," Claire called as he left.

After Claire and Riley had finished eating they left Mikey and Pyro in the kitchen so they could start their own lesson about fire. The two girls did not want to be there for that.

"Do you have any idea where the infirmary is?" Riley asked Claire as they wandered throughout the base. On the way they based Tyler and Heavy talking in a room. Claire waved to them and they both waved happily back.

As the pair walked silently throughout the base Riley asked Claire some questions. "You do realize... that this whole concept... what we're doing or.. going to be doing tomorrow is absolutely absurd... right?"

"Its part of the game," Claire replied, glancing around the rec room to see Spy and Sammy talking on the couch.

"Game? What game?" Riley asked as she followed Claire out of the Rec room.

Claire stopped walking. "Where we are right now. Its a video game called Team Fortress 2. You play as one of the classes on one of the team's and do different things like Capture the Flag, Control Point, Payload, and other things."

"Still this all crazy. Think about it! We're in a _video game_, Claire. Yesterday you dragged me to hang out with your other friends and we were all talking and the next thing we knew, we're in the middle of this chaos! Do you even know why we're here or what's happening?! I mean what if one of us dies?!"

"SETTLE DOWN RILEY!" Claire said, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "I don't know why we're here."

"Ahem. Girls?" someone said. Claire and Riley turned around to see the Medic standing infront of a door. Riley joined him and left Claire to herself to find the exit on her own.

Medic began his "lesson" by teaching Riley the basics of first aid. "Now I don't haff an extra Medigun but you can give basic first aid to who needs it but bring zee more serious cases to me," he explained.

"But how will I defend myself?" Riley questioned.

"Vith zis," Medic replied, handing the young girl his bone saw.

"Are you serious?! This thing is huge!"

"Exactly! You can chop heads off vith it, it cuts right through bone!" Medic exclaimed.

"You're crazy," Riley muttered to herself.

"You don't zink I know zat little girl? I've already lost my medical license once," the Medic replied, chuckling.

* * *

Claire and Sniper were talking outside in the warm air. Wherever here was, it was very warm compared to the current chilly temperatures of Claire's home state.

"Woah! You've got a bow and arrow?" she excitedly said.

"Yes now-"

Before Sniper could continue, Claire grabbed his Huntsman, notched an arrow into it, and shot it at a tree, where it lodged itself into the bark.

"You know how to use a bow and arrow?" Sniper asked, clearly impressed.

"Yup! I was Katniss for halloween one year so my parents got me a real bow and arrow," Claire explained.

"This will make things so much easier then. You can use the bow and arrow while I can still use my scope."

"That's fine with me. But you said you were a professional."

"Yes. You see Claire, professionals have standards. Be polite, be efficient, and have a plan to kill everyone you meet," Sniper recited as if he had said those lines a thousand times.

Claire froze. "Everyone? Even my friends?"

"Even your friends," Sniper achknowledged.

"But... they're my friends!"

"Sit down sheila. Cause this may take a while to explain," Sniper said.

"Nah its fine. You don't have to. So wait, I've got my primary weapon, and my melee weapon but what about gun? Will I use a gun as my secondary weapon?" Claire asked.

"If you want to. Why don't you go find Scout? I'm sure he's got a couple of extra guns you can use," Sniper suggested.

"Okay. Later Sniper!" she called before running off in search of the runner.

* * *

It didn't take long for Claire to find Scout. He was having a race with Dirk around RED's base. "Hey Scout!" Claire called, tried to grab his attention.

"If you want to talk you gotta catch me first!" Scout taunted like a little kid, speeding past Claire at an amazing speed. Dirk slowed to a stop next to Claire, panting for air.

"He's been like that all day. Says I need to get in shape but I just can't seem to catch up with him," Dirk told her.

"Well then that boy is about to be taught a lesson," Claire said with a smirk. She took off running in pursuit of Scout, catching up with him quickly.

"Woah!" Scout exclaimed when he saw Claire running next to him, matching his pace. "How did you- AH!" Before Scout could continue, Claire tackled him to the ground.

"I got you!" Claire said giggling before getting off of him.

Dirk jogged up to them. "That was amazing Claire!"

"Thanks. So anyways Scout, Sniper told me to ask you if I could use one of your extra guns? Can you teach me?" Claire asked.

"Geez what is it with you kids asking to use my extra guns? I already let Dirk here borrow one, and that Tyler kid is borrowing my Winger," Scout said.

Ignoring what he said Claire asked, "Can I use your Sodapopper?"

"I guess..."

"Thanks Scout!" Claire exclaimed happily, hugging him.

"Y-You're welcome," Scout stuttered, surprised by Claire's hug.

* * *

**Yeah I know Chapter 3 is boring. **

**But please still leave a review! :D All are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter four is coming soon!**

**-Clove**


	4. Chapter 4

**So today we got two more pairings! Demo and Cody and Mikey and Pyro. **

**Now the main reason why I'm trying to get all these updates in is because I really want to get to the battle chapter possibly before Thanksgiving Break (which starts on Wednesday) and I won't be able to write anything while I'm in Florida. **

**Anyways, disclaimer time!**

**I do not own Team Fortress 2, but it would be soooo awesome if I did!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Wakey wakey!" a voice taunted. Before Cody could react a bucket full of bone chilling cold water was dumped all over him. His eyes immediately shot open and he jumped out of bed to see Mikey holding an empty gray bucket.

"What the hell Mikey?!" he yelled, shaking his hands to shake the dripping water off.

"Well, that is the best way to wake someone up," Mikey replied, placing the bucket by his bed.

"But that was my only set of clothes!" Cody said, running his hands through his wet brown shaggy hair.

"They'll dry."

Cody's fists balled, ready to punch him but he resisted the impulse. He inhaled deeply only to meet the smell of bacon cooking. "Do you smell that?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think Pyro is making breakfast, c'mon!" Mikey said, leaving Cody to himself.

After taking one last look around the room (which was already messy) Cody followed Mikey out the door and into the long hallway. The long hallway led to all the other teen's rooms. A couple doors down Cody watched as Dirk and Tyler left their room. He waved to them. "Mornin' guys!" he called.

"Good morning to you too," Tyler said, with his hands in his pockets. "Why are you wet?"

"Mikey dumped cold water all over me to wake me up," Cody explained.

Dirk chuckled. "Well that's an efficient way of waking someone up."

"Did you have any trouble waking up?" Cody asked the pair as they started walking towards the kitchen.

Tyler shook his head. "Not really. Neither did Dirk," he replied.

When they got to the kitchen, they found Pyro handing Mikey a plate of bacon of eggs. He handed a plate to Cody before saying, "Hudda hudda hmmf!" to Dirk and Tyler.

"He said he'll have more for you in a couple minutes," Mikey translated before sitting down at the small kitchen table to eat his breakfast. Cody joined him in the chair across from him.

"Its fine, I'll eat later," Tyler said.

"Same for me. C'mon Tyler, lets go find Scout and Heavy," Dirk replied before leaving.

"Later guys," Tyler called before following Dirk out the door.

Cody didn't reply as he shoved a forkful of eggs into this mouth and felt his tastebuds explode with flavor.

A couple minutes later, a sleepy looking Claire walked into the room, yawning and a fully awake Riley followed her in. "Morning Pyro," she said with a yawn. "Got any food left?"

"Hudda hmmf?" Pyro asked.

Claire looked over at Mikey. "What did he say?"

"Asked if you wanted some bacon," Mikey replied before shoveling a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Yeah I would, thanks Pyro," Claire replied before leaning against the wall and closing her eyes for a minute.

Sniper walked into the room and noticed Claire. "I assume you're not a morning person?"

Claire sleepily rubbed her eyes. "No I am most definetly not."

As Claire and Sniper continued to make plans to meet up after Claire was done eating, Cody kept eating his own breakfast.

He was almost done eating when he heard a familiar voice say, "Where's me young lad?"

Riley pointed to him and Demoman walked over to him. "You done eatin yet lad?"

"I am now," Cody replied after finishing his last bite of eggs.

"Then let's go. Need to get ya prepared for the battle tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya Claire, bye Riley," Cody called before following Demo out of the room. Demoman led him outside into the bright sunlight and to a large empty field.

"So you said ya had a little experience with sticky bombs, right?" Demo asked.

Cody nodded and said. "Yeah! Its an easy mechanism to use and I used it all the time in-" He stopped himself before he started talking about the actual video game of Team Fortress 2, remembering the warning that Claire had given him while she was cleaning RED's kitchen.

_"Don't you dare even mention that this whole universe is actually a video game to any of the classes, ya hear me? Don't hint at it, don't whisper it, don't talk about it around them. They can't find out!" _

"back at home," Cody finished.

Demoman handed him the Sticky Bomber and showed him how to shoot sticky bombs. Afterwards, he sat down, pulled out a bottle of Scrumpy and drank it while he watched Cody practice.

* * *

Mikey watched as the two girls hurried out of the kitchen. He was wondering why they didn't want to stay and watch the fantastic show.

Pyro showed Mikey how to use his Backburner, and in the process of practicing, almost burned down the kitchen table. Thankfully the team always had buckets full of water nearby, in case of Pyro emergencies.

Mikey was beginning to like being here.

* * *

**Alright guys, I'm sorry Mikey's part was so short, but you'll get to see his personality come into play later on.**

**Next chapter will come sooN!**

**And don't forget to review. It encourages me. ^^**

**See ya until next time! **

**-Clove**


	5. Chapter 5

**So the pairings we have for today are Dirk and Scout and Tyler and Heavy. **

**Oh and before I start I should probably answer some reviews:**

**SCee: No way! Of course not! All the mercs are like... what? 30 or 40 yrs old? These are teens we're talking about! Plus there's only two girls so yeah.**

**Smith (guest): Sorry, I can't promise anything.**

**Guest 1: Like I said in the other review answer, I can't promise anything .**

**And... yeah. That's it for now. I answer reviews every five chapters or so.**

**I can't believe I'm already on Chapter five...**

**ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own TF2, although that would be totally awesome if I did! (as I've said many times)**

**Oh yeah one more thing. I did change my screenname, but I'm still the same person. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Tyler's eyes slowly fluttered open, before squinting his eyes at the ray of sunlight that was streaming into the room through the window. He looked over at Dirk's bed to see the tall lanky teen stretching as he sat on the edge of his own bed.

"Morning," Tyler greeted.

"Good morning," Dirk replied with a yawn. "How'd you sleep?"

Tyler chuckled. "Surprisingly fine. You?"

"I slept alright," Dirk said. "C'mon let's go see if someone's cooking breakfast."

Although Tyler wasn't that hungry, he didn't protest as he followed Dirk out the door.

At the other end of the hallway, Cody was waving to them. "Mornin' guys!" he called.

"Good morning to you too," Tyler said as he walked up to his friend with his hands buried into his pockets. He quirked an eyebrow questioningly when he noticed the teen's wet clothes. "Why are you wet?"

"Mikey dumped cold water all over me to wake me up," Cody explained.

Dirk chuckled. "Well that's an efficient way of waking someone up."

"Did you have any trouble waking up?" Cody asked the pair as the started walking towards the kitchen.

Tyler shook his head no. "Not really. Neither did Dirk," he replied.

When the trio got to the kitchen they found Pyro handing Mikey a plate of bacon and eggs. Pyro handed another plate to Cody before saying, "Hudda Hudda hmmf!" to Dirk and Tyler.

"He said he'll have more for you in a couple mintues," Mikey translated before sitting down at the kitchen table to enjoy his breakfast. Cody joined him in the seat across from him.

"It's fine, I'll eat later," Tyler said.

"Same for me. C'mon Tyler, let's go find Scout and Heavy," Dirk replied before leaving.

"Later guys," Tyler called before following Dirk out the door.

The two wandered around the RED base, not really sure of where to go. "Where do you suppose they'll be?" Tyler asked.

"'Dunno. Scout may be outside, running around but Heavy-"

Dirk was interrupted by a loud thumping coming from somewhere in the base. The two boys watched as Heavy lumbered toward them. "Leetle freend!" he called. He scooped up Tyler into his arms and hugged him tightly, Tyler's feet just inches off the floor. "Found you!"

"That's... great," Tyler groaned, gasping for air as Heavy squeezed it out. "I... can't... breathe!"

Heavy released Tyler from his grip and he collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

"Ready to learn?" Heavy asked.

"Yeah," Tyler managed to weeze out. "But no running. I'll... be out of breath for a while."

"Fine." Heavy looked over at Dirk. "Tall boy can find hyper kid outside."

Assuming that the large man was referring to Scout, Dirk thanked him and headed outside in search for Scout.

"Am I going to learn how to shoot your big machine gun?" Tyler asked.

"No," Heavy replied. "But you learn how to shoot gun. Later you get big gun."

"Alright, fine."

* * *

_Later..._

Dirk couldn't believe it. He just couldn't catch up with Scout.

And Claire could?!

* * *

**Ugh. Sorry guys for the short ending. I promise I'll edit it later and make it longer, I just wanted to update. **

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Clove**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2.**

* * *

Chapter 6

With his head buried into his pillow, Alex was fast asleep despite the sunshine streaming through the window. He rolled over to shift his position only to roll right off the bed and onto the floor. He groaned and rubbed his throbbing head. "Ugh, that hurt." He picked himself off of the floor to find himself in his room alone. He looked over to Sammy's bed to find it empty, with its covers neatly tucked in.

"Guess he got up early," Alex said to himself. He yawned loudly and sat on the edge of his bed.

Suddenly something was loudly pounding away at the door. "SOLDIER! YOU AWAKE YET?" a loud voice called.

Alex got up and opened the door to find the Soldier on the other side, his helmet slightly crooked so you could see one eye. "Oh good, you are awake," he said in a normal voice. "Ready for some practice?"

Alex nodded and followed the Soldier outside to where he had met him the previous day. The heads of the BLU classes were still on the fence (the BLU scout had been returned to its spot) but flies were buzzing madly around the heads and a foul odor was coming from them.

Alex grabbed his nose. "UGH! Soldier! These are the same exact heads from yesterday and you just left 'em out here?!"

"Well yes! Where else would I keep them?" Soldier replied.

"You could get new ones."

"But then I'd have to wait," Soldier said.

"Nevermind. What are we doing here anyways?" Alex asked, his hand still holding his nose.

Soldier pulled out the shovel that he had given Alex the day before and swung it at one of the heads, batting it elsewhere. "I'm going to bat these heads and you'll shoot them in the air with my Rocket Launcher." He handed Alex his Rocket Launcher and a couple rockets. "It'll help you learn how to use it and how to get enemies in the air."

"But you can barely even hit the head into the air. Wouldn't Scout be better at batting them?" Alex pointed out.

"You do have a good point but as you can see Scout is in no condition to be doing anything," Soldier replied, motioning towards the head of the BLU Scout.

Alex rolled his eyes and let Soldier bat the second head.

* * *

"Why did you wake me up at 3 AM again?" Sammy mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He was still feeling groggy despite the fact that he had drank 2 cans of Bonk! (which came from Scout's secret supply).

"Because I need to run over zee basics with you. I'm showing you what zee layout of 2fort looks like so you know where zey keep zere intel. It takes a lot of work and stealth to become a spy," Spy replied. He took out another cigarette and lit it. The two were sitting in the rec room and had been there talking for several hours. Spy had explained how to correctly use the disguise kit (and how taping a piece of paper with an Engineer's face on it will NOT fool anyone) and how his cloaking device worked.

"Are you done yet?" Sammy asked.

Spy sighed. "Oui," he said. He pushed the map of 2fort towards the teen. "But memorize this."

Sammy took the map and stretched, he had been sitting in that wooden chair for 3 hours. "Sure. I'll do it later. I'm gonna go take a nap," the ginger said. He slowly stumbled out of the room.

Spy shook his head. "Teenagers," he scoffed before taking a puff of his cigarette.

* * *

**You guys must hate me for such short chapters. **

**But I promise longer ones are on the way! **

**Anyways this pairing was Spy and Sammy and Soldier and Alex.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time, later!**

**-Clove**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, finally! This is the last personality chapter! You guys get to meet Jack, who is paired with the Engineer.**

**Next chapter is finally the battle chapter.**

**Look forward to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TF2.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Jack woke up to the loud clangor of metal against blinked his eyes sleepily and picked his head up to see the Engineer happily working away on something. jack, who was 16, had shaggy brown hair that seemed to stick up everywhere and hazel eyes. He was a little bit taller than Cody, who was about 5'9". Engineer noticed the young teen awake and smiled at him. "Mornin'. You sleep pretty hard. Ahm surprised that ah didn't wake ya up," he said.

Jack rubbed his eyes and sat up."How can no one else hear you clanging away?" he asked.

"The walls are soundproof," Engineer replied. "I got ya some breakfast before Pyro turned the oven off. It's over there under that light," Engineer said, pointing to a desk pushed up against one wall with a lamp on it and a plate of steaming hot food. Engineers workshop was fairly small, his bed was shoved in a corner (Jack slept in the bed, Engineer slept on the floor), and in the middle of the room was a long table overflowing with various junk. His tools hung were hung on a wall over the desk with the lamp.

The brunette slowly trudged his way over to the desk and was about to grab his food when Engineer's voice interrupted him. "Ya might want ta turn the lamp off first."

The teen did so and almost burned his fingers off by simply touching the plate. "Geez! What kind of lightbulbs does this lamp have?!"

"Specially made by yours truly," Engineer replied proudly.

While waiting for Jack's food to cool, Engineer went over the basics. "So ya know how ta... somewhat build a Level 1 sentry right?"

Jack nodded, his mouth too full of bacon to respond. He swallowed the clump of bacon down and said, "Well kinda. Can you show me how to make a Level 2 sentry and a Level 3?"

Engineer thought for a minute, hesitating with his answer. "I guess so. I just don't have enough metal," he replied.

"Couldn't you use the pots and pans from the kitchen?" Jack suggested.

"Nah. We need 'em to cook stuff!"

"Well can you atleast show me the teleporter you're working on to get us home?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" the Texan replied. He motioned for Jack to follow him to a corner of the room. The teleporter, which was 2x bigger than a normal teleporter, took up a large portion of one of the corners of the room. Lying around it were various pieces of metal, springs, and screws. "Right now, I don't have enough power to get it ta work but I'm estimating that about 4 dispensers should power it up!"

"Four Dispensers?! Where are you get all the metal?!"

"Honestly Jack, I dunno," Engineer replied, rearranging his hard hat. "Anyways I'll show you how to make a sentry from the remains of your robot."

"Alright!"

* * *

**Again, sorry it was so short. **

**Next chapter, I promise is super long!**

**Next chapter is also the battle chapter, so look forward to it!**

**Don't forget to review, alright? It motivates me!**

**So until then, later!**

**-Clove**


	8. Chapter 8

**And welcome to a special chapter of "With a Little Class"!  
I hope you enjoy it! Because I know that i did! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2, but that would be so cool if I did! **

* * *

Chapter 8

Nervous butterflies were eating away at the nine teen's stomachs as they waited in the RED respawn room. They had a reason to be nervous. They were in their favorite video game (and it would be a dream come true if there wasn't the risk of dying) and were about to go out there in about two minutes to kill people.

Riley approached Claire, her frizzy blonde hair tied back into a pony tail (like Claire's) and holding a Scorch Shot that the Pyro must've let her borrow. She was wearing an over-sized labcoat but the sleeve's had been cut off and the bottom had been shortened. She was looking over at Cody and Demoman who were both getting drunk over a couple of bottles of Scrumpy. "Is he even allowed?"

"Probably not," Claire replied, following her friend's gaze.

"Well... he is 18," Riley pointed out.

"Still not of age."

"So technically he's doing something illegal?"

"Yup."

"Well that's wonderful," Riley replied, sighing. She turned her head back towards Claire and smiled. "How are you?"

"Nervous," Claire replied. The ginger was holding the Sniper's huntsman in her hands and Scout's Soda Popper was clipped to her side along with her Bushawacka. She was wearing a uniform similar to the Sniper's except for a hat, she wore a RED bandanna.

"Aren't we all?" Riley joked.

Before Claire could reply a voice appeared over the PA. "30 seconds to start," came the nasty drawl of the Announcer.

Claire noticed Medic's Quick-Fix on Riley's back. "You got a Medigun?"

"Of some variety, yes," she replied, smiling.

"3,2,1, go!"

Everyone exploded out of the respawn room.

* * *

"This is boring."

"Its part of the job."

"Well its boring!"

"You learn to live with it," Sniper answered gruffly. The sniper pair had stationed themselves behind some sheet metal on the RED side of 2fort. Outside the noise of the chaos seemed to play on an endless loop. Claire had no idea what she was supposed to be watching or looking for. She held the Sniper's huntsman in her hands with an arrow already notched onto the string. She watched as Mikey and Pyro mowed down a group of BLUs with their flamethrowers.

Claire shuddered as she watched several Scouts and Soldiers burn to their deaths.

"They respawn," Sniper suddenly said, cutting into her thoughts.

"I know," Claire replied. "Its just that sometimes I wonder what goes through Mikey and Pyro's heads as they burn someone to death."

"Just hope you never find out," Sniper said. "There it is!"

"There's what?"

"Spy's signal. You're gonna' help him and Sammy recover the intels from the BLU base. It should be safe to join them now," Sniper explained, never taking an eye off the scenery outside the window.

Claire grabbed Sniper's quiver of arrows and slung it over her shoulder since he wouldn't be using it. She grabbed her Bushwacka which was resting on a crate nearby "And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Guess it slipped from my mind," he replied. Claire could see a small smirk forming on the edge of the Australian's lips. The ginger rolled her eyes and gripped the handle of her Bushwacka tightly before leaving.

Once outside of the safe haven, Claire took a shortcut through the sewers until she caught up with Spy and Sammy.

"Could've let me in on the plan," she grumbled, her shorts now sopping wet.

"Forget that, we have more important things to do," Spy said, leading us into the BLU base. "Now zere are three briefcases. I'll get one, Sammy will get one, and you will hopefully get one."

"Hopefully?!"

"Yeah hopefully. Since you don't have a disguse kit or a cloaking device, all you'll have to do is run really fast," Sammy said. "And according to Dirk and Scout, that's what you can do."

"Couldn't have made me more unprepared for this," Claire mumbled.

"Sorry. It was a last minute thing," Sammy said before disguising himself as a BLU engineer. The pair of spies were gone before Claire could mumble another snarky comment. She scratched her head, sighed, and decided to get a move before someone caught her.

The BLU base seemed to be somewhat similar to the RED base, which Claire still hadn't memorized the layout of there was one room that Claire remembered. She dashed around corner after corner until she found herself before a large BLU door. Claire tugged on the handle but couldn't open the door until she noticed a numberpad beside the door.

Claire slashed the numberpad with her Bushwacka, destroying it and hearing a small beep. She smiled mischeivously and opened the door.

The room was very bare. There was a gray metal cabinet leaning against one wall and a desk in the middle was overflowing with papers and such. On top of all the papers, was the BLU briefcase.

Claire walked toward the BLU briefcase rather casually and hesitated before picking it up, as if doing so would trigger a trap of somekind.

"RED make a big mistake sending you here to retrieve the briefcase," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Claire turned around and screamed at what she saw.

* * *

Sammy was just about to leave the BLU base with a BLU briefcase in his hands when he heard a scream.

The ginger quickly followed the noise to its source to find an open door leading into a bare room with a deak overflowing with papers. The BLU intel was no where to be seen but something was wrong. Sammy stepped forward to investigate further and found Claire's Bushwacka on the floor, with blood on its blade. The Sniper's huntsman and a quiver of arrows had been thrown off to the side.

Claire was gone.

* * *

**Where is Claire? Is the blood on her Bushwacka hers? Will RED ever find the last BLU briefcase? Why amI asking you these questions when I probably already know? **

**Keep watch over the next couple days for a special update!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

**-Clove**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long wait. I caught got up with school and then I kinda forgot about this... THEN TODAY I GOT INSPIRATION SO YaY!**

**Anyways here's disclaimer.**

**I do not own Team Fortress 2 cause if I did, then one of the classes would be a girl. **

* * *

Chapter 9

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY?" a loud voice hollered.

Alex's eyes shot open to see the angry face of the Soldier. He had been laying on a bench in the Safe Point Room, next to the Medic cabinet. He picked his head up slowly. "Wha...?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU OUT THERE FIGHTING?!" Soldier demanded to know.

"I fell asleep waiting for the battle to start and no one woke me up when it did!" Alex tried to explain, groaning slightly at his sore back from laying on the hard surface.

"WELL WHILE YOU WERE TAKING A NAP ONE OF OUR SOLDIERS GOT CAPTURED!"

"What?!" Alex exclaimed in disbelief.

"They took the ginger haired girl. No one knows why or where she is," Soldier said.

"Don't they know it's called 'Capture the Flag' not 'Capture the Girl'?" Alex questioned.

* * *

"It's called 'Capture the Flag' NOT 'Capture the Girl'!" Claire yelled out in frustration. Her hands had been tied behind her back to a chair and her legs were tied to the wooden legs of said chair. She was in a bare room with only a door with a small window her only comfort. At the moment the door was open since she couldn't really go anywhere.

The BLU spy stood in front of her, leaning against the dark gray wall with a cigarette in hand and a small smirk on his face.

"You can't just capture me!" Claire said, expecting a response. She could still feel blood trickling down her cheek from where the BLU spy had cut her during their skirmish. The large cut on the back of her thigh had been making the bottom of her shorts damp with blood as it bled.

"I believe I can and did," the BLU spy remarked.

"But you're just a dirty no good spy!"

"You are in no place to be making insults, little girl," the BLU spy snarled.

Claire growled as someone passed by the door only to doublr back. It was the BLU scout who was returning with RED's intel on his back. "Careful with her, Spook. She's a feisty one, " he said while running in place.

"I'm afraid I already found that out."

"Hey give that back!" Claire exclaimed.

"Nope." The scout replied. He laughed a little madly before running off. Claire grinded her teeth together, frustrated that she really couldn't do much.

A couple minutes later the Director's drawl was heard clearly over the loud speakers. "BLU has captured the intel. BLU is the winner."

Cheers could be heard from outside the room that Claire was being held captive in.

She was stuck here... and couldn't do a single thing to help her friends and her team. The red head clenched her fists behind her back in anger.

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!" Riley cried out. She was yelling at the rest of the teens, who were waiting in the rec room while the mercs discussed the situation with the director.

"Listen Riley, I may not know you well but I can understand your pain. They could be torturing Claire or she could even be dead," Cody started to say.

"Dude! I don't think that's going to help!" Sammy yelled.

"I know I know! Sorry. Anyways we are powerless at the moment since we are just teenagers and have no respawn ability. If we could respawn I'd just go charging in there but they want to do it more... peacefully if you will," the brunette finished.

Riley was near to breaking down in tears. She knew this was a bad idea in the first place, to actually go along with this... game if you could even call it that now. If it still was a game, it was definitely a cruel one.

* * *

"After her!" a voice called from behind Claire as the redhead ran wildly. She had no idea where she was going the only thing she knew was that she had to get out. The pain from the wound on the back of her leg was already slowing her down and she was having a hard time outrunning the BLU's scout.

She didn't even know how she got out of the chair she was tied to. It had all happened to so fast... and her head was feeling fuzzy as it is. Turning a corner she came face to face with BLU's demoman.

"Got ya!" he said.

Claire shrieked and ran away just in time as a sticky bomb trap exploded, killing the scot instantly.

A couple minutes later she had somehow managed to get out. The redhead paused for just a minute to take a breath when she felt a bat nudging the back of her head. She whipped around to see the BLU scout standing there with a smug smirk plastered onto his face.

"Listen girl. Next time you run away like that we won't hesitate to kill ya," he said.

"The RED base is right there! I could just make a break for it even with this cut on my leg and-" she stopped midsentence when the click of a gun reached her ears. The BLU spy had his pressed to the side of her head threateningly.

"Oh really. Say zat again and we'll see how my gun answers for you. Afterall you do not respawn, oui?"

Claire didn't reply.

"Zat is what I thought. Get your butt back inside," the BLU spy snarled.

She had no choice but to oblige.

* * *

**so again I'm really sorry about not updating this sooner!**

**R&R please!**

**Later! **

**~CluelessWithTheClovers**


End file.
